


Good day

by orphan_account



Category: Ze carioca (comics)
Genre: Crying because of those misunderstandings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small little one shot about friends.





	Good day

Nestor was hurt and confused. What did he mean when said he didn't want to be friends anymore? The hot tears of the past stung his cheeks as he ran the words over and over again in his head. What an awful day. 

The black bird remembered tearing at those words. It seemed like a nightmare. All Zé did in response to his reaction was run. His face got red and he ran. No words were spoken. The parrot just left him to his conclusions. Sure they didn't get along as much as they should, but did it really make Zé leave him like that? Was Nestor the reason why their friendship was gone? He groaned into his white gloves.

Before he could stir up more thoughts a knock came on the door. Nestor's covered face sighed, "I'm busy right now." He sniffled woefully, but then heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Nestor please let me in." Zé's worried voice cut through the thick gloomy air like a knife. His black feathers ruffled in shock. "P-please come in!" Nestor quickly stood up and wiped away his new and old tears as the door swung open. 

The parrot before him looked like he ran a mile. In his sweaty hand, he held small yellow notecards Nestor couldn't quite read. "What do you want? I thought we weren't friends anymore." Nestor looked off to the side and frowned. 

Zé, still panting, responded with as much sincerity Nestor ever heard from him, "That's... not what I meant, Nestor." Then he shuffled through his notecards to make sure it was in the right order. Nestor tilted his head and squinted as Zé fumbled with those tiny papers. The green parrot cleared his throat and began to read.

"Nestor... You have been my friend for years. You always sticked with me for better and for worse." He flipped to the next card and swallowed nervously. "But now I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be more than that. I want to try it with you." He looked down at his feet and read the last card. "What do you say?"

There was a silence. It was almost deafening. Then the vulture looked into Zé's eyes intensely. His brows furrowed making Zé fear the worst. The parrot's knees began to feel like jello. 'This was the end' Zé thought. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Surprisingly instead of a yell or a hit, he felt a firm gloved hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Nestor's face steaming with embarrassment. "Of course we can." 

Zé squawked joyfully in surprise. "Really!?" Nestor nodded eagerly and happily sighed. Zé would have practically jumped to the ceiling if Nestor didn't hold him down. Nestor really didn't expect this. He really thought this was going to be sad or just plain awful, but he is happy. 

In a bold move, his gloved fingers ran through the vibrant green feathers on Zé's cheeks. He looked into his eyes again, but with less intensity. The once green bird's face soon turned red under his half lidded gaze. He stifled a laugh and hugged the other. They knew they couldn't stay in each other's warmth for long due to weather, but the thought of staying like this a little longer made Nestor's heart flutter. Who knew today was a good day?


End file.
